The Second Test Is Always More Accurate
by HardcoreEvilRegal
Summary: Regina decides to give Ruby one more test run, but with a twist. Red Swan Queen pairing.


**Fandom**: Once Upon A Brothel…er, Once Upon A Time ;)

**Pairing**: Red Swan Queen

**Author's Note**: So, this here fic is one I've written to follow up siddymouche's fic Interview With A Brothel Madam. It's on tumblr and you should go read that right now! Just another story to go with Once Upon A Brothel, made by iwouldvegonegravy! ;) Again, that's on tumblr. And thank you siddy for letting me run away with your story in tow. XD Added a tiny bit of mention to Black Wolf for those of you who've found yourselves liking that ship. ;) An alcoholic beverage may have been consumed while writing this. This will make a lot more sense if you go read that fic and find the graphic first. xD

* * *

Ruby had been working in the brothel for all of three days now. If someone had told her a year ago that she'd be working in a place like this, she would have slapped them. However, this was her one and only alternative. She couldn't go home and she sure as hell didn't want to live on the streets, so a brothel it was. It was better than nothing. It had taken a few customers to really get used to the whole thing, but she slipped on her big girl thong and dealt with it. She couldn't seem to get her mind off of Cora though. It made her shiver to think she had watched her pleasure her own daughter. However, it wasn't an entirely unpleasant shiver. She found herself thinking of Cora now and then and wondering just how she had to earn the right to do to her what she'd done to Regina. Ruby was positive she could please the scowl right off that woman's face.

She, of course, had to work to earn her keep. And some customers were just complete assholes. It wasn't anything Ruby hadn't dealt with before though. She'd had her fair share of assholes. At least this way she wasn't emotionally attached to them. Ruby lay on her bed, staring up at the ceiling and wondering how she'd gotten herself into this. Well, she knew how, but it was still baffling to think she had landed herself in a brothel and all because she couldn't go home. There was no turning back now. And besides, she was sure she'd be able to make friends very easily with the girls in the house.

* * *

Regina and Emma stood outside of Ruby's door, Emma looking apprehensive while Regina glared at the blond with aggravation. "Emma, dear, please? You'll love her. She has one heck of a mouth on her…." She paused, eying the blond. Regina was having quite a hard time keeping herself from sounding whiny. She needed to keep herself in check and continue with her usual classy persona. However, she was having some difficulty convincing Emma that she needed to help her give Ruby one more test run. Regina continued, adding more to where she had left her sentence hanging. "And I know how much you love a woman with a good mouth."

Emma shivered, Regina's tone doing things to her body that most men couldn't do with their hands. What she missed was the way Regina was looking at her. The older woman was very much in love with the blond, but Emma was completely clueless. She gave a sigh, turning towards Regina. "I do love a woman with a good mouth." Her eyes flickered to Regina's lips for a moment, a small curve of a smile pulling at her lips. The small smile fell quickly though. "Are you sure she'll do this with both of us though? I mean, she just started working here. I don't want to overwhelm her." Emma's eyebrows furrowed and her mouth turned down a little.

Regina sighed in frustration and leaned against the doorframe. "We're not going to overwhelm her. I bet we'll all enjoy it." She dawned that smirk that Regina knew would get to Emma, knew would make the blond weak in the knees. It did exactly what she wanted it to do. Emma licked her lips and swallowed, unable to tear her eyes away from Regina's lips as she shrugged. "I suppose you're right." And she was, really. Sure, Emma had had her fair share of clients today already, but this was just for fun. And who could pass up good sex with Regina and the new girl? Maybe it was time to break her in a little more.

With a victorious smile, Regina pushed herself off the doorframe and took on a regal pose. "Good! Then let's get on with it!" Her hand rose up to knock on the door just before grabbing the knob and turning it, not even waiting for an invitation. This was partly her house after all. Ruby looked up in surprise, eyes wide as Regina and Emma entered her room. Emma stayed behind Regina, trying to push down the feeling of intruding. "Ruby, dear!" Regina greeted, placing on her best shit eating grin. "How are you getting along here?" She made herself at home at the end of Ruby's bed, crossing one leg over the other and looking about as Queenly as one could look.

Ruby swallowed and shifted herself on her bed, getting as comfortable as she could with the two women staring at her. She smiled, flashing her pearly whites in what she hoped was a sincere, non nervous smile. "Oh, ya know, I'm doing the best I can. Not something you get used to quickly." She said with a shrug, smile going sideways. Regina nodded, glancing over at Emma for a moment. "Oh certainly. We've all been there." The room went silent for a moment. Emma shuffled on her feet and Regina's smile died down a little. Ruby picked at her nails and avoided eye contact.

Regina cleared her throat and scooted closer to Ruby, laying her hand on the girls nearly bare thigh. Those tiny shorts she was wearing left nothing to the imagination. "The reason we're here…" Regina began, tone dropping an octave as she gazed at Ruby from beneath her eyelashes. "I know that I've already given you a test run, but I thought I'd bring Emma along and see what you and your talented mouth could do with the two of us." Regina's smirk went wicked and she lifted an immaculate eyebrow. "Sort of like a second test. The second test is always more accurate." With that, Regina gave the red streaked woman a wink and leaned back.

Emma stepped closer as she saw Regina ever so slightly tilt her as if to say "come hither." Ruby's head swung towards Emma and she grinned a bit at the blond. "Look, we don't want to pressure you." Emma began, gaining just the tiniest glare from Regina. She ignored it and continued on. "But I can promise you that if we give you another little test run with the both of us, it will be so worth it." Emma gave her own reassuring wink and then moved to stand next to Regina. Without really thinking about, Regina reached out to touch the blond beauty and wrap her arm around her petite waist. "What do you say?" Both women smiled hopefully at the girl, Emma seeming to be a little more at ease now.

Ruby thought about it for a moment, wondering if things like this between the girls were allowed. That made her a bit apprehensive, but Emma and Regina both were quite tempting. They were both gorgeous in their own way and had qualities about them that intensified said beauty. Regina could be intimidating, but that's probably what was so alluring about her. That and she just oozed sexuality. Emma was less intimidating, more of a free spirit. She often wondered how they both had gotten into this. Now was no time for questions though. She had a question of her own to answer. Apprehensively, Ruby nodded, dark locks shaking around her face. "Sure. Why not?"

Regina and Emma's smiles considerably bigger as they both took a place on either side of Ruby. Regina leaned forward first, taking Ruby's bottom lip and sucking on it gently. She pulled back and let go with a pop, smiling devilishly. "Just relax." She whispered as the two women helped Ruby lay back. Regina leaned over Ruby to place a kiss on Emma's lips, trying hard to keep from moaning into the blonds mouth. She loved the way Emma tasted. She reluctantly pulled away and went straight for Ruby's lips right after. Emma attacked the girls neck as Regina carried on with her lips. Heat pooled between all of their legs within a matter of minutes.

Ruby had closed her eyes quickly, giving into the sensations coursing throughout her body. She felt Emma's hand sliding down her side and to her shorts, fingering the material playfully. On her other side, she felt Regina move from her lips to her ear, nibbling on the lobe tenderly. Ruby moaned, hands waving out blindly to grab hold of the woman pressed against her sides. She caught purchase a moment later, realizing it was Regina's ass she was grabbing at. The older woman didn't seemed to mind though and sought out more of Ruby's touch.

Meanwhile, her other hand dove into blond locks as Emma moved herself down Ruby's body. She nibbled and licked and sucked at her skin, leaving a few small marks here and there. She felt Emma go even lower and her eyes popped open wide when she felt teeth grab at her shorts. Emma stared up at her as she began to move the shorts slowly over Ruby's hips and then down, down, down until they were at her ankles. It was then that Emma grabbed them and slipped them off, eyes darting to Regina for a moment. Regina watched with amusement, knowing full well what Emma was capable of. Ruby thought she saw of glint of something (maybe love?) in Regina's eyes as she watched Emma. She thought nothing of it though as Regina soon cleared her throat and cut her eyes down to Ruby.

"Now that we have wound you up a good bit, it's time to show us how good you can be with two at one time." Regina moved gracefully onto her tush and then laid back, beckoning to Emma to do the same. Ruby moved quickly and let Emma have the spot beside Regina. The older woman looked over to Emma, winking and smirking at her as if to say 'just wait and see what she can do.' Emma shivered and sucked in a large breath, anticipating whatever Ruby was about to do. The red streaked girl hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to start. In all honesty, she'd never been with two people at the same time, but she was confident enough in her abilities to be able to just go with the flow.

In what could only be called a stripper move, Ruby removed the shirt from her body and flung it off somewhere behind her. Emma and Regina watched in rapt attention, both women licking their lips simultaneously, without realizing it. Ruby grinned and leaned down ever so slowly, giving both women a good view of her bent over in front of them. As one hand snaked over Emma's body, the other lifted Regina's silk nightie to reveal her toned stomach. Also revealing she had no panties on. Emma had just a tank top and red panties on, but already she felt like she had far too many clothes on. Her skin was hot against Ruby's palm as her hand slipped under her tank and straight to one of her breasts.

With a gasp, Emma leaned forward into the touch, nipple going taught underneath Ruby's palm. Meanwhile, on her other wise, Regina let out a little moan of her own as Ruby leaned down and nipped at the skin of her stomach. She sucked on a certain spot just above Regina's hip bone and let her tongue snake out to sooth the marks soon after. Her free hand trailed up Regina's leg, making the woman shiver under her touch. Both women seemed to be enjoying themselves and for that, Ruby let a satisfied smile spread across her lips. However, she knew she needed to step up her game to pleasure them both equally.

Ruby removed Emma's panties the same way Emma had removed hers, but then moved back to Regina as Emma pulled her tank top off in a hurry. Emma felt a pang of jealousy as Regina writhed underneath Ruby's beautiful mouth and found herself leaning over to latch onto one of Regina's hardening nipples. Regina's moan became louder at that moment, but a second later she swatted Emma off of her and gave her an icy glare. "Later." She mouthed and Emma frowned. However, she had no more time to think as Ruby pushed her back onto her back. Emma fell back with a yelp, but smiled sheepishly at Ruby. Ruby threw her a wink and leaned down to kiss the blonds awaiting mouth.

Ruby switched back and forth between them, kissing one, then biting at the other and vice versa. However, she stopped short of touching Regina and Emma where they most wanted her and flopped onto her back. Regina looked pissed and Emma looked hurt, Ruby's eyes flickering back and forth between them. She let out a laugh and rolled her eyes. "What? I'm not done yet." She said with a satisfied smirk. Both women raised their eyebrows in question in perfect timing. "You." Ruby muttered, pointing to Regina. "You get to sit here." She waved her hand in front of her face, wiggling her eyebrows with naughty intention. "And you." This time pointing at Emma. "Get to ride these." She wiggled the fingers of her right and bit her lip, holding back a larger grin.

In a flash the women were in their positions. Regina hovered over Ruby's face, feeling as if she couldn't wait any longer to have Ruby's mouth on her heat. Emma was waiting impatiently for Ruby to slide her hand in between her trembling thighs. Emma and Regina both were soaked with need, wanting a release so desperately. Ruby groaned as she slid her fingers between Emma's swollen folds and felt just exactly how much she wanted her there.

She tapped at Regina's hips to indicate for Regina to sit down further. The older woman did so and immediately Ruby's tongue snaked out and drew a long wet line from Regina's entrance to her clit. Regina's hands flew out to grip the headboard and she tilted her head back and moaned in pleasure. She bucked her hips and moved on hand to slide her fingers into Ruby's hair. She encouraged Ruby by squeezing just a little. Ruby got the hint and opened Regina up with her free hand, placing her open mouth over the small bundle of nerves and sucking just as her tongue rolled over it. A few expletives dropped from Regina mouth just as Emma let out her own heated moans as Ruby slipped two fingers inside of her.

Ruby's fingers caressed at Emma's sweet spot, taking her sweet time in bringing the woman to the brink of orgasm insanity. Emma moved her hips just the tiniest bit and Ruby's fingers went deeper inside of her, causing the blond to fall forward a bit. She caught herself by grabbing hold of Regina. Regina's free hand swung back and caught Emma, but then moved to the blonds breasts to squeeze. Emma began to place kisses on the spot that connected Regina's neck and shoulder, but son moved up to that sweet spot behind her ear. Regina's head lolled to the side and that's when Ruby continued to suck and pull ever so slightly on that oh so sensitive bundle of nerves.

The three continued to please each other, Ruby seeming to be able to keep her timing the same between pleasuring Regina with her mouth and pleasuring Emma with her fingers. Hell, she was getting pleasure out of it too as both women seemed to be in sync with each other as one slid two fingers inside Ruby and the other grazed over her clit. Moans filled the room, Emma nearly screaming. She was, of course, the screamer of the group. And each of them were so deliciously close to falling off that brink and into total ecstasy when they heard someone clear their throat.

Three heads swung towards the sound and all noise stopped. Cora stood in the doorway, watching all three of them with a raised eyebrow. "That's enough test running, Regina. We have a business to run. You all have customers to tend to. Continue another time." Her tone was harsh, the scowl on her face even more harsh. Emma and Regina scrambled off the bed and gathered their clothes. Ruby lifted the covers over her body. Cora turned to leave, but stopped and turned ever so slightly to smirk at Ruby. "No need to cover your body, girl. You have a beautiful." With that, Cora exited the room and shut the door loudly behind her. Ruby let out a breath that she had realized she'd been holding and fell limp against the pillows with a sigh. Working here was certainly turning out to be one hell of an adventure.


End file.
